Fox & Wolf
by A Darker Shade
Summary: Why do Reno and Sephiroth seem to antagonise each other so much? Yaoi, Reno/Sephiroth. One shot, complete.


The image of the Turks and the SOLDIER generals facing off popped into my head one day, as these things do...

Warnings: male/male stuff - albeit quick! Don't like, don't read. Rated M.

* * *

Fox & Wolf

The first time it happens Tseng isn't sure it's real – it's so goddamned weird. He's just walking with Reno discussing a straightforward surveillance mission, when Sephiroth appears at the other end of the corridor. Tseng swears Reno goes on alert like a trained attack dog straining at the leash. He's all edge suddenly, hands out of his pockets, body tensed, thrust forward. As Sephiroth approaches, the SOLDIER locks eyes with Reno – Tseng might as well be invisible. The tension in the air makes Tseng's skin prickle – it's the electric charge building before a lightning strike. Sephiroth's mako-bright eyes narrow, and he smiles a killer's smile. Tseng's breath catches, anticipating – something – but then they're past each other - no word spoken, no overt acknowledgement of the other's existence – and Tseng is left wondering if he imagined the whole thing.

The next time it's undeniable. There are four Turks today, down on the SOLDIER floor, summoned to Lazard's office – some sort of joint mission. This is not Turk territory, but they're easy enough here, Tseng and Reno up front, Rude and Elena following. Then, rounding a corner, all three SOLDIER First Class generals – Angeal, Genesis – and Sephiroth. This time there's no mistaking it – both groups freeze for a fraction of a second. Then they've locked on to their opposite numbers, instant and automatic. And again it's Reno and Sephiroth. Tseng finds his gaze drawn to the red-haired general, Genesis, and he senses Rude's eyes on Angeal. Rude has positioned himself in front of Elena – she has no antagonist here.

The corridor is wide, but both groups are headed straight down the centre. Tseng feels a vague concern when he realises that Reno has edged ahead. That's not how it's supposed to be – _he's_ the boss – but Sephiroth's not looking at _him_. Both groups realise, as they draw closer, that they can't manufacture a confrontation out of this. Both groups want to.

Reno is clearly their leader now – no question. And Tseng has to admit, he's good. He's wearing that look he gets when someone's pushed him just that bit too far – eyes narrowed and flashing, chin up, mouth slightly open showing teeth. Sephiroth is smiling, but it's the most predatory smile Tseng has ever seen. Tseng forces his gaze back to Genesis who also smiles, slow and venomous. Tseng keeps his expression ice cold and his eyes have gone matt black, the way they do just before he pulls the trigger. Angeal and Rude merely observe each other, wary, but not overtly hostile. Elena's mouth has fallen open in frank disbelief at this display of male power play.

Reno and Sephiroth reach each other and pass within a centimetre of touching. Tseng hears Reno make a sound low in his throat, and at the same moment Sephiroth's lip curls in a silent snarl. For a tense second, Tseng thinks they're poised to fly at each other, but then they've passed by and nothing's happened except that both Reno and Sephiroth look back at each other over their shoulders, eyes narrowed, teeth displayed. Reno's more like a fox than ever, fierce and feral and gorgeous. And if Reno's a fox, Sephiroth is a wolf – all lean strength and contained killing power. Tseng passes Genesis, and the Red General gives an amused, "Hm." Tseng glares at him.

Then it's over – the SOLDIER generals are gone – and Elena's full of it, not sure whether to be outraged or mocking. "What the hell was _that_?" she demands loudly. "Reno – did you just _growl_ at Sephiroth?" The look Reno turns on her almost shuts her up, but then he relaxes, shrugs. "I guess," he admits, grinning. "Turks have to hold their own in hostile territory, yo."

"You boys and your testosterone!" Elena sighs. "And Rude – what's with all the protective positioning? Keeping the female away from the hostile males?" Rude makes no reply, but Reno grins again. "Well, you're _our_ female, aren't ya?" It's worth the subsequent hell he's going to get from her just to see the horrified look on her face.

Tseng wonders about Reno – not for the first time. He sometimes asks himself why Reno seems content to remain second in the department. People have accused Reno of being lazy, but that's not true. Yes, he conserves energy, but whenever he's needed he's right there, up front. Perhaps Reno's acceptance of the role is a strategy, like an effective runner in a race, holding back until he can sprint past the leader to snatch victory at the last second. Or maybe he just doesn't care for the responsibility. But Sephiroth seems to view Reno as the main challenge, and that bothers Tseng. Does Sephiroth underestimate Tseng? Does he overestimate Reno? Or is there something else behind it that Tseng's just not getting?

The third time it happens it's just the two of them. Reno doesn't take his eyes off Sephiroth for a second as they approach along another corridor. It's neutral territory this time – admin – and there's no-one around to prove anything to. But the tension's more palpable than ever. Sephiroth moves with a supernatural grace. He's all poise, and cold silver beautiful, and he looks at Reno with the amused detachment of an aristocrat observing the antics of a peasant. But Reno's not having that – no way. Reno's fire is a match for Sephiroth's ice, and the Turk's eyes glitter blade-bright, as he holds the SOLDIER's gaze. Sephiroth's slow smile tells Reno all he needs to know about what this is. He feels himself stirring.

They stop when they meet; actually circle each other warily. Sephiroth murmurs, "Turk fox."

"Mako junky."

"Slum-dog."

"Lab rat."

Sephiroth moves impossibly fast, mako enhancement giving him every kind of unfair advantage. And yet – when Reno finds himself pinned up against the wall with the general's hands hard around his wrists, Sephiroth still hesitates, waiting for him – for some sign. Reno tries to wriggle free, but Sephiroth just smiles and presses his body up close against Reno's. Reno relents, too turned on to resist, and looks up at the general with a laugh that's half a snarl. "So kiss me," he says. Sephiroth obliges, and it's so damn good that Reno's dizzy with lust, pressing forwards into Sephiroth's perfect body, kissing back hard and deep. And then, suddenly, the silver-haired general lets go of Reno's hands, and kneels before him, still smiling. Reno looks at him in disbelief. "No way! You're never gonna –" but his words are lost in a groan as Sephiroth presses his lips against the hot bulge of Reno's erection and kisses it through the thick cotton of his uniform pants.

Reno can't quite believe that this is happening. He leans back against the wall, closes his eyes for a moment. This is a corridor in admin, for fuck's sake! Anyone could just – He forgets to think as he hears, feels his zipper go, and Sephiroth's mouth closes around his cock, sucking hard – no teasing or tenderness, just sex – fast and dirty and good. Reno tangles his hands in Sephiroth's long, silver hair and bites his lip to stop himself moaning loud enough for everyone on the admin floor to hear. He's trying not to think about what's happening, about _who_ this is, but he looks down, and Sephiroth looks up into his eyes, and that's enough. Reno comes, cursing. Sephiroth sucks and swallows, and zips Reno up, smiling. He stands, presses Reno against the wall again and kisses him. Then he murmurs, "You owe me one, Turk." Reno's breath catches, but then he grins. "Any time," he says. "Just say the word."

"Hm." Sephiroth shoots him an amused glance, then turns and walks away. Reno shakes his head; turns to go in the opposite direction, and at that moment Tseng rounds the corner. The director's calm gaze takes in Sephiroth who has just reached the far end of the corridor. Reno smiles, looking more than usually dishevelled. "Yo, boss."

"Reno."

Tseng walks on, relieved. So that was it. The tension, the posturing, Reno's need to take the leading role. Not a threat to Tseng's position at all. Just foreplay.


End file.
